


We Were Almost Safe

by blackpercy



Series: We Could Be Heroes [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Gen, here’s the third installment in We Can Be Heroes lol, it’s been a HOT minute 💀 but im back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpercy/pseuds/blackpercy
Summary: As a serial killer known only as The White Rose ravages New Rome, Hylla’s students are tossed in the thick of the criminal underworld while they try to solve the case and avoid the increasing amount of people who want them dead.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Everyone, Bianca di Angelo & Everyone, Jason Grace & Everyone, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Series: We Could Be Heroes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020228
Kudos: 7





	We Were Almost Safe

**Author's Note:**

> uuummmm so school’s been killing me lol
> 
> tw for violence, murder, some complicated mental issues, and abuse (mentioned not shown)
> 
> also u can totally translate this work (and al my others!!!) into another language PLEASE just credit me

**_The New Rome Report_ **

_ Opinion- Vigilantism: Where Do We Draw The Line? _

_ October 1, 2021 _

_ by Minerva Aetos _

_ The appearance of the mysterious vigilante known as Atalanta is a topic of high speculation. After securing herself a spot in the FBI’s watchlist and becoming a target of the local police, Atalanta may have acquired allies. _

_ Recently, citizens of New Rome have claimed to witness black figures in dark helmets fighting crime between the hours  of midnight and early morning. A witness claimed to see one turn invisible. Another witness reported sights such as forces pushing people apart, one of the figures turning into animals, and the appearance of objects changing. According to other sources, these anonymous vigilantes may be adolescents due to voice pitch and stature. _

_ Statistically, crime has dwindled ever since the appearance of Atalanta nine years ago. To say that she is the only relevant force keeping New Rome completely out of the hands of Krios would not be an incorrect statement. What should not stand among the residents of New Rome is the endangerment of minors. Whatever may have given children extraordinary abilities should be dealt with appropriately, but placing them in the face of danger is not the correct strategy. _

_ Vigilantism is a slippery slope, and messy politics often gets tangled within. A well-known fact is Atalanta’s status of infamy among the officials in the city and in Washington. If it is true that Atalanta is taking “sidekicks”, that only gives the mayor and Chief-of-Police more excuses to hunt her down. _

_ When will Atalanta draw the line? When she does, will it be too late? _


End file.
